


Jealousy, cereal and babies.

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Friendly banter, Gabe Walks In, Insecurities, It would be awkward if she didn't, Jealous Sombra, Kisses, Making Out, Proposals, Sombra hates Tracer, Tracer yeets herself out of the situation, in fact there is almost no angst, just lots of love here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Sombra and Widow have an impromptu makeout session and the sniper thinks about the future.Gabe walks in at the wrong moment.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 25





	Jealousy, cereal and babies.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably update one of my other fics but I just had to write some cute Spiderbyte.

There had been a truce between Overwatch and Talon about 1 year ago. With Akande at the helm of the Talon he decided that he wanted to abolish the organisations aggressive and terroist-like tendencies. He was 'striving for a peaceful way to a peaceful world' as he'd put it, which meant that Talon and Overwatch seemed to not only have become amicable but almost joined forces. 

It wasn't that Sombra didn't want peace or to help the world - she'd seen enough destruction and murder to last her a lifetime - but the problem arose with the Overwatch agents themselves. Some were ok, Angela and Fareeha being particularly nice, but they were all just so... **nice**. They were so friendly towards the Talon agents when they'd first joined forces that the hacker had been suspicious it had been some sort of rouse or false agreement to gain the upper hand over them. 

After a lot of research and digging through files Sombra couldn't find anything to support her suspicions which unfortunately meant that they were just really nice people. The problem was they were so nice that they just became annoying after a while. So rather than pursuing friendships with the team she opted to stick with the Talon agents who, whilst she wouldn't call all of them friends, were at least normal enough to tell her to piss off once in a while. 

Her colleagues however did not have quite the same idea as her. They seemed all too eager to befriend the other agents. Perhaps her hostility was because Olivia liked to keep her circle of trust small. **Sombra** had a wide circle of people but Olivia...kept to herself more or less. 

Widow on the other hand had quickly become friends with a few people, despite her cold manner. Sombra couldn't help but wonder if that's because she was friends with them in the past, before she became Widowmaker, either way she got on with Angela and Hanzo surprisingly well. Oh and of course, she was friends with Tracer. 

Tracer. Lena Oxton. The cause of Olivia's problems. 

God she couldn't stand the girl, with her incessant chirping and obnoxious laugh and that stupid 'cheers love' that made the hacker twitch whenever she heard it. She didn't know why the girl bothered her so much because she seemed nice enough but something about her irked the latina. 

Sombra was just walking into the kitchen in the Talon base when she heard that same laugh coming from the annoying Brit who was stood before her. Lena was leaning on the counter next the coffee machine with the blue-skinned assassin stood opposite her. Widow was smiling and Lena was laughing her head off at something the sniper had said and Olivia's skin prickled but she refused to let her plans change and she padded over to the fridge and grabbed an energy drink. Once she had the can in hand she moved over to one of the cupboards and opened it, surveying its contents. 

As she had moved between the fridge and the cupboard Widow had greeted her with a soft kiss to the temple before returning to her conversation with Tracer. Olivia had chosen to ignore the gesture and continue with her task. 

In the cupboard she could see a variety of cereals including Gabe's cheerios and Akande's granola but they were both on the bottom shelf...which was annoying...because they were both over six foot and could easily reach the top shelf...and Sombra couldn't because she was only five foot four...and her cereal was...surprise surprise, on the top shelf. 

It was a a massive box of lucky charms which had been a complete novelty to her until Baptiste introduced them to her and she fell in love. What genius decided to put marshmallows in cereal? Like get them a knighthood or a fucking medal or something!

But none of that mattered if she couldn't even reach the box! She sighed and tried to jump for it but that only resulted in her knocking the box further back into the depths of the cupboard. She grumbled in frustration and was contemplating what to do when Lena appeared at her side.

"Want some help love?" 

Sombra just stared at her, scowling before answering. 

"We're the same height _idiota._ If I can't reach it then how can you?" She said grouchily and Tracer just looked at her a little shocked at the tone of her voice.

"Uh...everything ok love?"

The hacker pinched the bridge of her nose, restraining herself from shouting at the Brit. 

"Yeah, fine thanks." 

Tracer looked at her questioningly but pressed no further sensing the hostility from the Latina. A cool hand landed on Olivia's shoulder and she turned to look at the blue assassin who now stood holding out the box of Lucky charms to her girlfriend. There was a small smile on her face and her golden eyes looked so soft and innocent that Sombra couldn't stay grumpy at her. 

She took the box gratefully and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek gently but Widow didn't seem satisfied with that. The sniper proceeded to put an arm in front of the Latina, who was now attempting to leave, stopping her from exiting the kitchen. She looked up at the Frenchwoman quizzically but Widow just leant in and pressed her cool lips to Sombra's warm ones, her blue hands on the hacker's cheeks.

There was the sound of quick footsteps leaving the kitchen but the two Talon agents were too engrossed with each other to notice. The box of cereal and energy drink had been put to one side as Widow lifted the shorter woman onto one of the counters, their heads now at roughly the same height.

Putting her hands either on either side of Olivia, the Frenchwoman effectively trapped her (Not that she would want to be anywhere else right now) so the hacker wrapped her legs around Widowmaker's waist and pulled her closer. With her arms wrapped around her lover's neck Sombra slid her tongue against the sniper's lips hoping she would get the message. 

She did. 

Widow allowed the hacker's tongue entrance and moaned quietly when it started exploring her mouth, moving her hands to the shorter woman's waist so she could give her an appreciative squeeze. She could feel Olivia smiling into the kiss and Widow's heart started to beat a little faster. She may not have a full range of emotions but she knows full well how happy it makes her when she is the cause of her girlfriend's smile. Knowing she caused happiness gave Widow a sense of purpose in life, Talon had originally programmed her with the instructions to kill but now that they'd become a peaceful organisation she needed a new purpose. Recently she had decided that it would be to be the best girlfriend she possibly could be, doing anything from making the Latina smile to being there when she cried. 

Olivia completed Widow, she made the sniper as happy as she could possibly be and she couldn't imagine not having the hacker in her life. Secretly the sniper hoped that one day in the not too distant future she could, perhaps, propose to her. Then they could move into Chateau Guillard and renovate it together, redecorating it in their own image. Maybe they would then get a cat...actually no they both preferred dogs. A dog then. And maybe...just maybe...after they had lived there for a few years they could...have a child...not their own because that was biologically impossible but they could adopt one. Widow had always wondered what it would be like to be a mother. Although given that she saw Sombra nearly drop Jack and Gabe's daughter that probably wasn't a great idea. Although she would have loved to have seen her cradling their own baby.

Sombra pulled back from the kiss and looked into Widow's eyes. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Widow was slightly caught off guard as she was dragged from her thoughts, it must have been obvious she wasn't really paying that much attention, took caught up in her ideas of an idealistic future.

"Babies."

Olivia laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"You're kinda weird Spider."

"Says the fully grown woman who eats childrens cereal."

"Hey! Cereal is not age dependant!" 

"The serving recommendation on the box is for seven to ten year olds." 

"Pfft whatever, that just means I should eat more of it!" 

"Oh _Mon Dieu_ you are hopeless."

"Yeah and you're weird." Sombra said with a grin and Widow just rolled her eyes and kissed her. 

"Now if you're going to eat all that sugary cereal I think you should earn it first." the Frenchwoman murmured and the hacker smirked devilishly. 

"Oh yeah? And how do you propose I do that?"

Widow tugged at the hem of Olivia's t-shirt and the hacker had it off and dumped it on the floor within seconds leaving her in her bra and sweatpants. 

"Someone's eager. We could get caught _mon amour_ , you're going to have to be quiet for me. Can you do that?" 

Sombra nodded quickly and the sniper smiled as she leant in and started kissing and nibbling the hacker's neck. Sucking hickey after hickey Olivia's neck was very quickly covered in love bites but Widow was quick to lick and soothe each mark. It was when she moved to her collarbone that the hacker whimpered in pleasure. 

"Oh for fuck's sakes." 

The two women pulled apart at lightning speed but Widow immediately grabbed Sombra's t-shirt off the floor and used it to cover her girlfriend from the intruder.

"Can you two not keep it in your pants for five minutes?" Gabe growled and Sombra smirked. 

"Says the guy who gave his boyfriend a handjob under the table in our annual Talon meeting." 

Widow snorted at that and Gabriel blushed furiously before muttering something about leaving his oven on as he scurried out the room. 

The two women laughed but soon the sniper turned back to her girlfriend and removed the shirt in front of her chest.

"Now where were we?"

"Chica we nearly just got busted! You really wanna keep going?" 

"I thought I said you needed to be quiet?" she said huskily and just like that Olivia was putty in her hands. 

_"Te amo."_

_"Je t'aime aussi."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave comments, kudos and feedback! All are appreciated.   
> Thank you so much and until next time!


End file.
